Tales of the White Wolf: Not in Temeria Anymore
by Deadly Iris
Summary: An Oblivion/The Witcher 2 Crossover. Geralt of Rivia is called upon to eliminate a certain monster. Easy Right? But what if that monster were Mehrunes Dagon? Follow the Witcher as he explores Cyrodill and fights to stop a seemingly unstoppable force. CHAPTER 12 is IN-DEVELOPMENT! FINALLY! Might have to kick the rating up soon ;)
1. Prologue

**Hey, what's up everybody? Long time, no see, huh? Well I've put When She Bites on hold to focus on another project of mine. This is that project. Recently I've been playing a lot of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion and I've also been watching The Witcher 2 cut scenes and walkthroughs. I even downloaded a Witcher race mod for Oblivion so that I could play as a Witcher in Oblivion. Then a thought occurred to me: A Witcher in the world of Oblivion….how would that work? How would Geralt of Rivia, the famous "White Wolf" fit into a world where many different races lived together? Where an ever-growning threat from a Deadric god was on the horizon? Well, I've heavily considered this and took time to study the world of Oblivion as I played through the game again as well as study Geralt as a Witcher and as a person. I hope to present Geralt as the Witcher we all know and love and successfully integrate him into Cryodill. Note: I have never played any of The Witcher games; all my knowledge comes from YouTube and the official The Witcher Wikipedia page. Also, you may not understand the beginning unless you have successfully completed The Witcher 2 or have watched the ending.**

**Without further ado, I present: "Not in Temeria Anymore"**

Behold our hero: subjected to mutations and rigorous sword and sorcery training as a child, he has become a superhuman monster slayer. Always penniless and often disdained by those whom he protects, he wanders the world seeking work. Fate has little mercy for him, piling obstacles in his way, yet he trudges on. He has more scruples than a beggaring bum has fleas. Doubts haunt him even when a band of ruffians, knives drawn, approaches him on the highway. Is he a good man? I do not think so. Does he try to maintain his humanity? I believe he does.

You must know that Geralt of Rivia died once already, or at least everyone thought him dead. During a massacre in Rivia, he sought to defend nonhumans and fell to overwhelming odds. Placed in a boat, he floated into the mist, into a realm where he finally found peace. Not for long. Because of forces to mentioned later, Geralt returned just in time do defend the witchers' ancient home fortress, and then embarked on a mission to recover the secrets stolen from it. Along the way he took part in a Scoia'tael uprising, shattered a powerful criminal organization, and killed the Grand Master of the Order of the Flaming Rose. All the while his fame as a lover grew. Well, that's Geralt for you. As if all this wasn't enough, he then foiled the attempted assassination of King Foltest of Temeria and became one of the monarch's most trusted men.

Now take another look at our hero; beaten, bruised, and in shackles. If you saw him now you would doubt that this was the man I just described. If this day had a title, Geralt would most likely describe this as "one of the worst days of my life." He had been treated as hero 5 days ago, now here he was rotting in an Imperial prison, serving punishment for a crime even he didn't know he committed. But maybe I've jumped ahead too far, eh? Let's rewind to those 5 days ago in Temeria…

And that's the prologue! What do you think? I know it's kind of short but sweet and to the point. So how did Geralt exactly end up in an Imperial prison in Cyrodill anyway? I guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter. Reviews are loved. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. A New Contract

I. A New Contract

Geralt trekked quietly through the forest leading into the town of Flotsam. Geralt was…anxious, if that's a good way of putting it. About a month after the kingslayer incident, Geralt had been hailed a hero but after a few weeks he was back to being a Witcher, The White Wolf. After months of waiting for work, work had found him in the form of a letter…

_Dear White Wolf,_

_I was informed that you're in the monster slaying business. In a way, so am I. I have an urgent matter that needs to be taken care of and I think you're the right man for the job. If you would, please make your way to my boat in Flotsam at the docks. The boats name is Talos. This is no ordinary job, as you will most likely be away for an extended period of time. My advice: travel light._

_Sincerely,_

_A man who's hope may not be lost after all._

Geralt arrived at the door to the ship's hull. He opened it slowly, walking in. The room was dimly lit by three lanterns hanging in corners of the room. There was a table in the middle of the small room and a bed against the wall to the right of him.

"Hello, Geralt."

Geralt jumped, turning around to a elderly man dressed in a black robe and hood with some sort of dragon insignia on it.

"How do you know me?" he asked the hooded man.

"I know a lot about you, Geralt…" he chuckled, "I know a lot about everything."

Geralt raised an eyebrow, but got back on topic, "Your letter mentioned work…"

"Ah yes! Straight to the business with you Witchers, eh?" the man said and smiled. His voice sounded old, of course, but full of wisdom, leadership, and a little sorrow.

The elderly man sat down at the table, "I have a special task for you, White Wolf. One that requires your full dedication and upmost attention. Trust me when I say the reward will be great." He paused." I need you to stop an invasion."

"An invasion? Invasion of what? Men? Monsters?" the Witcher questioned.

"Demons." The old man replied.

"Demons?" the witcher repeated, "There are no such thing as demons, old man."

"Not in your world, there aren't." the old man replied. "But I've said too much and our time is running short, so…" The man got up, and went to the dresser beside his bed. He walked over to Geralt handing him a beautiful ruby amulet, a letter, and a badge with the same dragon insignia on it.

"Do not open the letter until you wake up for it will guide you. The letter will tell you the purpose of the amulet. The badge will be you shield." The old man told him looking into his eyes.

Geralt looked back into his, "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Everything and nothing." The old man replied. "I see the sign of the Guardian in your eyes, Geralt. You will save them all from the jaws of Oblivion."

"Oblivion?" Geralt was really confused and short on patience, "Stop talking in riddles old man!"

The old man stepped back and chanted something Geralt didn't quite understand as a bright orange portal appeared behind Geralt. Geralt looked into it seeing nothing but blackness. "What kind of magic is this?" he exclaimed.

"No magic, just a one way trip. By the way, I'm Uriel." The old man said pushing him into the portal as it closed.


	3. Jail Break

**I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of this adventure. And now, here is the next part of our story as Geralt is freed from prison**

II. Jail Break

_Before we continue this tale, I feel like I need to explain something first:_

_Geralt is True Neutral. He is neither "good" nor is he "bad"._

_I know some people who I'd consider Chaotic Neutral, and they always are fighting "the machine." A Chaotic believes the system is inherently unjust; a Lawful believes the system is inherently just. Geralt believes neither; therefore, he is Neutral._

_On the other axis, he does not fight for the powerless, nor to gather power for himself. His ethic is the popular one: to hope his good deeds outnumber his bad, and get some coin for himself. Neutral-Neutral._

_Do not expect Geralt to be some shining knight in armor and always do the "right" thing in a given situation…_

_Anyway, back to the story…_

So here we are again…in the cell where Geralt was being held prisoner. The witcher was being suspended in the air a little over a foot and a half as he looked in front of him through his cell bars. There was another cell in front of him, but it was too dark to see who it held captive.

The witcher sighed as he felt his back cooling off as his clothes had been taken from him except his trousers. There was a small square opening behind him where the sun burst through hitting his back constantly. Judging from how many times his back felt hot and cold, he calculated that he had been in this prison for 3 days or more. He wasn't certain. But what was certain was that he needed to get out of here. Maybe he would wait for one of the guards to come by and use the Axii sign to persuade the guard to let him out. But if he did that, he would have to make his way out of the prison and no doubt there would be countless numbers of them. The witcher sighed again as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs leading to the cells. A guard approached with a lit torch, lighting the lanterns spread across the cells. As soon as this task was done, he left, ascending the steps. Geralt watched him come and go as heard a faint, "Pssst!"

Geralt looked forward now being able to see who was in the cell in front of him.

It was an elf. A green elf.

Geralt blink twice. _What in the world?_

"PSST!" the elf hissed louder, "Hey! You! Can you hear me?" he whispered louder.

Geralt heavily considered answering the elf prisoner. "Yes." He answered with no hint of emotion in his voice.

Geralt could see the elf smile. "You know you're never getting out of here, you-wait, I never seen someone like you before…What race are you? Imperial, Breton, some type of High Elf?" the elf questioned persistently.

"I could ask you the same thing." Geralt replied, "And what do you mean, I'm never getting out of here? Don't prisoners have a time limit with their sentences?

"I don't where you came from, but that's not how it works around here. Your gonna be here a long time." The elf told him.

"That's time I don't have." Geralt said, "Who are you anyway?" he asked the elf.

"The name's Valen Dreth and I'm gonna be real big soon. Soon, everyone in Cyrodill will know my name!" He proclaimed as Geralt chuckled lightly. "What's that? Quit laughing!"

Geralt smirked, "What are you? Some type of outlaw?"

"Yeah! A big time outlaw! I killed thousands of people! I-"Valen proclaimed again before another prisoner cut him off.

"Shut your mouth, Dreth! The only thing you did to get in here was sleep with one of the guard's wife."

Valen was about to go the defense when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hear that! There coming for you!" Dreth whispered to Geralt.

Geralt didn't answer as he waited to see who exactly it was that was "coming for him".

"…Yes, Sire, I checked to see if we were followed. Everything's going good so far." said a female voice.

"Good. The sooner we get out of here, the better." An older, male voice answered.

That Voice…Geralt knew that voice. It sounded so familiar, but from who had heard it?

Two lightly armored soldiers, one male and the other female appeared and an elder man dressed in a robe fit for an emperor showed up in front of his cell.

"Julia! This cell supposed to be off limits!" The male solider snapped at the female.

"…I-I…usual mix-up with the Watch…I-"Julia stammered, struggling to find an explanation.

"It doesn't matter now, just get the prisoner out of there." The male solider ordered.

"Yessir! Captain!" Julia replied as she unlocked the cell gate, entering and began to unshackle Geralt.

When she got close to him, Geralt could see her face thanks to the sunlight entering the room. She was young. About 20 or 22, if he had to guess. She had raven black hair and navy blue eyes that looked like she had seen battle.

Julia finished unshackling him as the male solider entered with the elderly man.

"Don't move and I won't have to gut you where you stand." Julia ordered the witcher.

Geralt looked over towards the other guard and the old man. It was then he realized who he was.

"You're-" Geralt started as the old man approached him.

"I have seen you before…in my dreams." The old man said to Geralt.

"Who are you?" Geralt asked.

"I am your emperor, Uriel Septim the Third." He said.

"Uriel…" Geralt repeated, "You're the one that gave me the contract!"

"Contract? I know not of what you speak of…" the elderly man said.

"Sire, this isn't the time. We have to go." The Captain pressed.

"Yes." The emperor agreed as he pressed in a cement block on the wall to the left of them. The wall opened leading to a catacomb. He then turned to Geralt, "You will come with us."

"Sire! He's a prisoner! What if he's working with the assassins?" Julia disagreed.

"No…he is not one of them…he will come with us." The emperor said again as he walked forward.

The Captain shrugged and followed suite as Julia looked at Geralt, "I'll be keeping a close eye on you." She told him before she followed the Captain.

Geralt sighed as he looked at Dreth; the elf stared in disbelief as Geralt smirked and followed Julia.


	4. Welcome To Cyrodill

**We continue our tale as Geralt follows the Emperor and his protectors….**

III. Welcome to Cyrodill

Geralt walked in toe behind Julia as the Emperor was in front of her and the captain in front of him.

The walked through the catacombs, past old brick walls with moss growing on them. The place obviously used to be a ruin.

"We'll keep heading this way and soon be at the sewers, once out, the boat will meet us and transport the Emperor to safety." The Captain explained as they walked.

Geralt spoke up, "You spoke of assassins. What if we encounter them? I am not armed."

"We'll deal with them." Julia took her turn to speak, "Just stay out of our way, prisoner."

Geralt folded his arms, "I have a name, you know."

"Enough, you two. Keep quiet, in case the-" The Captain started as he drew his sword, "Assassins! Close up on the left! Protect the emperor!" he ordered as he ran forward.

Julia followed The Captain, "Stay here, prisoner!" she yelled back.

Geralt stood in front of the Emperor, looking around for something to fight with.

"Protect yourself." Said the elderly man from behind.

"With all due respect, Sire, I'm not the one who needs protecting." The witcher said back.

Uriel smiled, "I know you're confused now and have many questions. The answers will come, but not from me."

"Enough riddles." The witcher warned as he heard a sharp cry of pain and a sword hitting the ground.

"CAPTAIN!" cried Julia as she finished off the last assassin, running to her captain's side.

"J-Julia…take him to safety…" breathed the captain before his eyes closed.

Julia folded her now deceased captain's arm over the other saying a silent prayer. She stood up while picking up her captain's sword tossing it to Geralt. "Now you are armed."

Julia then turned to Uriel, "Sire, we have to press onward."

"Agreed." Uriel said following Julia forward with Geralt at the rear.

They opened a metal gate passing through a small corridor into the next room. A flight of steps ahead of them, Geralt went down first checking the area out. He signaled for the Emperor and Julia to follow him. Once they did assassins jumped down from the upper balconies surrounding them. Geralt drew the captain's sword and went to work. He attacked the first assassin in front of him, who blocked his attack. Geralt retaliated with a swift kick to the assassins underbelly. Before the assassin could recover, The White Wolf grabbed his arm pulling the assassin toward him, impaling him through the chest, finishing him off.

Julia watched in astonishment. She had never seen anyone that _fast_ in battle before.

"DIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Cried the other assassin, leaping for Julia.

She jumped, bringing up her sword to block his attack. But their blades never met.

Geralt threw his sword with such strength that it impaled the assassin in the chest, taking him to the ground. Geralt walked over to the assassin, removing the sword out of his corpse and placing it back in his sheath. When he did the armor the assassin was wearing disintegrated and he was reduced to a red robe. Geralt made note of this but now was not the time to ask for an explanation.

"Let's Go." The witcher said to her and Uriel as he walked forward.

Julia followed as she heard the Emperor chuckle.

The arrived at the final room where the next door would lead them to the sewers.

That's when they heard, "Kill Him, Their almost at the sewer!"

A group consisting of about seven assassins came out of the shadows, all drawing their blades.

"They were waiting for us." Geralt said to Julia.

"Take the emperor in the next room, I'll take care of them." She ordered.

"You'll need backup-" Geralt persisted.

"Go! NOW!" She yelled before she chared into the group of assassins.

Geralt and the Emperor ran into the next room, but the Emperor caught his arm.

"I can't go any further. You must protect my people from the Prince of Destruction and shut close the Jaws of Oblivion." Uriel told him as he reached into his robe pulling out the letter, amulet, and badge, handing them to Geralt.

Before Geralt could respond, an opening in the wall broke apart as assassin rushed out stabbing and killing the Emperor.

"NOOOOOO!" Julia rushed in, cutting the assassin's throat with her sword.

She knelt by her Emperors side as all life faded from him. "I've failed…we've failed…"

Geralt walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Don't touch me! You could've done something! Anything! You-" she was at a lost for words as she breathed heavily. She inhaled and exhaled, recollecting herself.

"Here." She said handing him two keys. "One is for the sewer entrance and the other is for a chest that has your armor in it, located at the end of the sewer."

"Why are you helping me?" Geralt asked her.

"The Emperor told me to do this. The letter will explain everything else. Now go." She ordered.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine…I just need time to mourn…we'll meet again." Julia said as she started to walk off. But she stopped, asking, "What is you name anyway?"

"Geralt…Geralt of Rivia." The witcher answered.

A slight smile crept on Julia's lips, "Safe Travels, Geralt of Rivia and Welcome to Cyrodill."


	5. The Road to Weynon Priory

**First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has been following this story so far and all my supporters. I really appreciate all the good feedback I've been getting lately.**

**Having witnessed the death of the Emperor, Geralt continues his journey out of the sewers and onto mainland to uncover the reason of him being in Cyrodill.**

IV: The Road to Weynon Priory

Exiting the sewers was fairly easy for Geralt as he only encountered a few overgrown rats and goblins. Once he dispersed of the annoyances, he found himself at the exit of the sewers. He also found the chest that held his equipment. He opened with the key and found his silver and steel swords in tact.

"Hello beautiful." He said to himself as he placed them beside him. He rummaged through the chest finding armor that did not belong to him. It was crimson red with brown leather shoulder pads. Leather gauntlets, graves, and boots to match. He settled, as he dawned his new armor, strapping his bandolier over his shoulder and down diagonally across his torso, hooking it together at the back. The then sheathed his two swords and exited the sewers.

When Geralt opened the gate the lead out of the sewers, the first thing he saw was the setting sun. _It must be midday…_the witcher thought to himself. He walked forward coming upon a small pier and a few broken boats. Across the river he now stood in front of, stood some kind of, elvish ruin. Not only that, but a small camp sat across from it.

Geralt swam across, walking upon the camp. There he saw another green elf and a cat like…thing.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?" he asked the two odd looking people.

"Cyrodill." The green elf answered, snickering.

"That much I know, but where in Cyrodill?" Geralt asked again.

"You are outside of the ruin, Vilverin. To the west, lies the Imperial City. Is that good enough for you?" answered the cat like person.

"Not quite." Geralt persisted.

"Well any more information comes at a price around here, outsider." The green elf answered, standing up.

Geralt could force the information out of them, but had had enough fighting for one day. So instead he went with the Axii sign. The folded in his thumb, touching his ring finger and then his middle finger. His eyes glowed slightly as he made eye contact with the green elf.

"You will give me a map of this land and let me pass through here without any trouble." Geralt ordered.

"Uh…Right, sorry for the trouble." The green elf said handing the witcher a map out of his pocket and sitting back down.

Geralt bid the two men goodbye with a nod and made his way north. While walking, Geralt remembered the letter the Emperor had given him before he died. He opened it, and began reading…

_Geralt of Rivia,_

_By this time I'll assume that you've made your way to mainland. I hope you enjoy the new armor that was crafted for you. Be sure to thank Roshann in the Imperial City if you see her. You are to head to a place called Weynon Priory with is just outside of the city of Chorrol; it should be marked on your map. There ask for a man named Jauffre. Tell him everything I told you and he will lead you in the right direction._

_May Akatosh Guide You,_

_Uriel._

Geralt sighed as he looked at his newly acquired map. He was in the northeastern part of Cyrodill and this Weynon Priory was in the opposite direction located just outside a city called Chorrol, just like the letter said.

The witcher continued onward, heading north. The way things were looking, he would have to basically walk in a half circle around the Imperial City to get to Chorrol. The witcher sighed again as he continued his trek to Weynon Priory. He walked for what seemed another hour as he came up upon a shack called the "Roxey Inn."

Might as well wet my throat… Geralt thought to himself as he entered the inn. As soon as he did, he was greeted by the innkeeper and three other warriors. One was the closest things he's seen to a human since earlier today, another cat thing, and a big green fellow; but he wasn't an elf. Geralt walked up to the innkeeper to order a drink, but was cut off before he started.

"You're the first new customer I've had in weeks aside from those three bums over there…" The inn keeper said.

"Who you callin' a bum, Ofland! The only bum worth hollarin' bout is your wifes! Hahaha!" the big green fellow yelled.

"Fuck you, Red Tooth!" Ofland said laughing as well, "Like I was sayin', your first drinks on the house, name's Ofland. And you are stranger?" he asked.

"Geralt…of Rivia." the witcher replied.

"Rivia,hmm? Never heard of it. Sounds pretty though." Ofland said, handing Geralt a drink.

"So, with all that steel on your back, I would guess you're part of the Fighters Guild?" Ofland asked.

"Umm…not exactly. I'm a Witcher." Geralt explained, taking a sip of his drink as he coughed a little. It was bitter at first but sweet in the end. "What is this?"

"Wolf's Head beer." Ofland answered proudly, "Best seller here in the Heartlands of Cyrodill. But alas, you said you was a Witch?"

"No, a Witcher." Geralt explained again.

"A what?" Ofland asked confused.

"Witcher. I hunt monsters as a profession." Geralt explained further.

"Oh! Right…Well, we've got plenty of monsters round here, Mr. Witcher." Ofland noted, smiling. "It's kind of late to be out and about like this. Where you headed, Geralt?"

"I need to get somewhere to find someone. Weynon Priory. Ever heard of it?" the witcher asked as he finished his drink.

Ofland took the mug from him, cleaning it with a cloth, "Have I heard of it? Ha! That's where the Blade, Jauffre stays."

"That's who I'm looking for." Geralt told him, "Know any other way of getting there besides foot?"

Ofland scratched under his hairy chin for a moment before looking over at the corner of the inn and then back at Geralt. "See that armored man asleep over there?" he asked, pointing to an Imperial guard.

"Yeah…what about him?" the witcher asked curious as to what he was getting at.

"That's an Imperial Guard. They are issued some of the fastest horses this side of the Nibenay." Ofland said fondly, "My pa served for them once…but that's not the point. Right now, he's so far gone, he won't even notice if you, oh I don't know, 'borrow' his horse. Ya know what I'm sayin'?"

Geralt smirked slyly, "Yeah...I gotcha…" He said getting up, "Thanks for the drink."

"Not a problem, Witcher Geralt of Rivia. Safe travels!" Ofland called as Geralt left the Roxey Inn.

After commandeering the Imperial guard's horse, Geralt made his way towards Weynon Priory just as the sun set.

Upon arriving at Weynon, Geralt came upon another green elf that was tending to some horses. The witcher dismounted and walked over to the elf, "Greetings, do you know where I might find Jauffre?"

"Yes, I do. I'm the shepherd here, Erinor's the name. If he's not sleeping, or in the chapel, he's usually at his desk." Erinor told him.

"Thanks." Geralt said as he entered Weynon Priory. As soon as he did a priest asked him, "Are you the Witcher?"

Geralt was surprised, "Uh..yeah…yes I am. You were expecting me?"

"Master Jauffre told us of your coming." He said as he led Geralt upstairs into Jauffre's office.

"Master Jauffre, The Witcher." The priest said walking off.

Jauffre turned around to Geralt, standing up. "Ah! You must be Geralt!"

"How do you know of me?" Geralt said, "I didn't think anyone here knew of me…"

"The Emperor told me of you. He said you brought the Amulet of Kings with you?" Jauffre said, sitting back down at his desk, facing the witcher.

"Amulet of Kings?" Geralt repeated as he reached into his satchel, pulling out the diamond encrusted, ruby amulet, "This?"

"Yes, here let me see it." Jauffre said as Geralt handed it to him, "You have no idea how important this is."

"I don't even know why I'm here. Care to explain?" Geralt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jauffre smiled, "Yes, I do suppose I owe some sort of an explanation." He said leaning back in his chair, looking out the window. It was raining now. "I'm almost certain that the Emperor told you of the Prince of Destruction and the 'Jaws of Oblivion'. Well, the Prince of Destruction is actually Mehrunes Dagon, one of the lords of the demonic realm of Oblivion. The Emperor's words, 'Close shut the jaws of Oblivion'. This suggests that he perceived some threat from Oblivion. But all the scholars agree that the mortal world is protected from Oblivion by magical barriers."

"How can Oblivion threaten us then?" Geralt interjected.

"I'm not sure. Only the Emperors only understand the rituals behind coronations" Jauffre answered and explained further," The Amulet of Kings is ancient. Saint Alessia herself received from the gods. It is a holy relic of great power. When an Emperor is crowned, he uses the amulet to light the Dragonfires at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. With the emperor dead and no new heir crowned, the Dragonfires in the Temple will be dark, for the first time in centuries. It may be that the Dragonfires protected us from a threat that only the Emperor was aware of" Jauffre paused, "But…there is hope…the Emperor has a son…an heir to the throne…"

"Who is this heir?" Geralt asked.

"Martin…Uriel came to me one night with a baby boy in a basket. He told me to place the boy somewhere safe and watch over him. Where he is now…is very far from safe." Jauffre said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Where is her?" Geralt asked, starting to put this whole thing together.

"Kvatch; a city southwest of here. You must go to him at once, if the enemy is aware of his existence, as I think, he might already be in danger." Jauffre instructed.

"Well...guess I don't have much of a choice given the circumstances, do I?" Geralt said smiling.

**I appreciate everyone waiting patiently for this next chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to post it. I just started college so I'll be busy a lot. Even though I plan to get 3 more chapters done before the week is over with. Read and Review and thanks again for all your support.**


	6. The Siege of Kvatch

**Upon the request of Jauffre, Geralt is sent to find the Emperor's last son and heir to the throne. Things are not always as easy as they sound…**

V. The Siege of Kvatch

Geralt rode his imperial horse like the wind as he made his way towards Kvatch. As he neared the city the night sky lost its blue/blackish color and started to turn…red. Geralt stopped his horse, mid stride and looked up. "What the…"

**Meanwhile, in Oblivion…**

Kauthuet was not a patient man. Well he wasn't even a man…he was dremora. "Why have those mortals not opened the gate yet?" he yelled with an effect like thunder.

"Patience, Kauthuet. You will have your conquest soon…" croaked his elderly advisor, and churl, Saethesin.

"My patience is worn thin, mage! I want these mortal's blood!" the dremora Valkynaz roared again.

"The time is close, winged one…" Saethesin said smiling at his master.

"Leave me; tell those mortals to speed up the opening of the Great Gate or I will eat the flesh from their bones." He hissed.

"Yes, Master." The churl said as he left the throne room.

"Winged one…" Kauthuet repeated to himself as he spread his wings. He was a Blood Demon.

The Blood Demon race was originally created to be the successor to the highest ranking Dremora the "Valkynaz". Also named as "Overlord" because of their strong affinity for conjuration magic and their innate ability to fly, they were known to be personal guards to Mehrunes Dagon. In times of war they were primarily used for reconnaissance missions, sighting the weak points above the battlefield was an amazing advantage and could easily turn the tides of war.

Their lust for wealth and power could not be quenched and many became "Lordless warriors", often giving up their allegiance to Dagon. This was also spurred on by the never ending deadly feuds with the Dremora trying to re-establish their dominance over one another. Many Blood Demons escaped Dagon's rule by passing through portals that allowed them some sort of safe haven on Nirn. Most were caught and banished to very non-hospitable Oblivion planes, desolate and in escapable. The few that did escape have vowed revenge on Dagon and hope someday to overthrow this tyrannical ruler.

Unlike the unlucky Blood Demons, Kauthuet had been a faithful bodyguard to Dagon for over a century now and had been promoted to General. It was his job to oversee the sacking of Kvatch.

"KAUTHUET!" yelled a monstrous red beast that stood 20 ft high.

The yell broke the Overlord's train of thought as he got out his throne, bowing in respect.

"Yes, Sire?"

"The time has come! The Great Gate is open! Prepare to destroy Kvatch!"

"Yes…Lord Dagon." Kauthuet replied as he stood up, drawing his flaming daedric claymore. The flame on it was so great that the churls had named it the "Shaytan Ashbringer." A fitting name, to say the least.

"March!" Kauthuet ordered his dremora kinfolk as they death marched towards the Great Gate, leading out of Oblivion and into Kvatch.

**Back in Cyrodill…**

Geralt finally arrived in Kvatch as the sky was painted crimson. Lighting stuck in the distance scaring his horse. Geralt dismounted and let the horse free as it galloped in the opposite direction. He walked towards a camp on the outskirts of the city when an elf ran up to him. "You're going the wrong way! Run! Run!" she shouted frantically.

Geralt looked at the elf in confusion, "Run? Run from what?"

"God's Blood, don't you know? Daedra overran Kvatch!" the elf told him.

"Daedra? What is a Daedra? Some type of beast?" Geralt questioned further.

"Demons, they say…I saw them…a large red one came out the Gate…massive in size, he was…" the elf trembled as he explained and then shook his head, "No! I can't explain it! I have to get out of here!" he said frantically, running off.

"Wait…"Geralt pleaded as the elf ran off. The witcher sighed as he made his way uphill, towards the camp. As he entered, the camp's residents, used to be civilians, eyed him; some in sorrow, some in anger. The witcher had never seen a place so deprived of hope, filled with despair. Geralt paid them no mind as he walked forward.

A priest greeted him as he came to a sidewinding hill that led upward towards Kvatch.

"Why have the gods forsaken us? Where is the covenant? Where is our protection?" the piest cried in despair.

Geralt shook his head, "I can't answer that question, but maybe you can answer mine; Where is Martin?" the witcher asked.

"Martin? If he didn't make it out with the rest of us…." His voice trailed off, "But, Savlian Matius helped most of us escape. He might know more than I. He's in charge of the city guards that are defending the camp." The priest said after a moment of thought.

Geralt nodded as he ran off, up the winding hill towards the city. When he got to the highest point, level with the city entrance, Geralt looked to his left to see red and black spikes that looked as if they had risen out of the ground. And there it was, right in front of the city gate: an Oblivion Gate.

A guard with a bandana around his forehead approached him, "Stand back, civilian! This is no place for you. Return to the encampment at once." He warned the witcher.

Geralt held up his hands, "I mean you no harm. I'm Geralt of Rivia. I'm a Witcher."

"A Witcher?" Savlian repeated.

"I hunt monsters." Geralt said, "But that's beside the point, I need to find Martin."

"The priest? If he's lucky, he's holed up in the Chapel inside the city gate. But you're not getting there without closing that Oblivion Gate first" Savlian told him.

"Hmm…" Geralt thought. "Tell you what, I'll go in, figure out how to close the Gate, and you lead me to Martin"

Savlian considered it, "Alright, deal. My men and I will cover you. I also sent you men in earlier to figure how to close it, if you see them, tell them to come back; presuming they lived…"

"Will do." Geralt said drawing his Silver Sword as he entered the Oblivion Gate.


	7. Into Hell Itself

**Geralt enters the Oblivion Gate to stop the siege of Kvatch. Here, he walks through hell itself and meets a new adversary...  
><strong>

VI: Into Hell Itself

Immense Heat.

That was the first thing Geralt felt.

A molten wasteland, with flaming corpses, blood, broken bridges, and massive towers were the first things he saw.

This place was unlike anything he had ever seen before…this was Oblivion.

That's when he caught sight of two monsters. They were shaped like men, but had either pale blue or dark green skin. Upon their heads were small horns and scar covered their faces. The walked over to him, drawing their swords.

Geralt took a defensive stance, asking the pair one question, "Daedra?"

The one with pale blue skin laughed a laugh that sounded so evil…so demonic. "No, mortal. We are Dremora! You should not be here! Your blood is forfeit! Your flesh is mine!"

The two Dremora attacked him with their daedric long swords, swinging at him from both sides. Geralt dodged the first attack, whilst hitting the green skinned Dremora in the face with his fist. Geralt spun around towards the blue skinned one, slashing his Silver Sword in perfect harmony with the spin. The cut landed across the Dremora's throat as he fell. The other, rushed at Geralt, swinging his sword wildly at the witcher. Geralt caught the Dremora's wrist, twisting his arm and his body around as Geralt brought the Dremora towards him while his place his blade at the demon's throat.

"Speak quickly and clear; how do I close this Gate?" The White Wolf interrogated.

"_Hefed Yhoodt Cess koht Yahkem Oht Yoodt!"_ the Dremora spat in Daedric, "Fuck You!" he translated for the witcher while laughing.

"Wrong Answer." Geralt said slitting the Dremora's throat, letting his body hit the ground.

Geralt kept his sword at the ready as he walked through the valleys of this fiery hell. He soon came to a passing where he saw a tall black tower that a spiral of red fire was shooting through the roof and into the air.

That must be anchoring the Gate…Geralt deducted, But how am I supposed to destroy a whole tower?

That's when Geralt saw another figure approaching him, he went on the defensive, "Again?" Geralt sighed but as the figure got closer, he saw that it wasn't a Dremora.

"Hey! I'm Human! Not Dremora!" the figure said waving his arms frantically.

Geralt sheathed his sword. "Are you one of Savlian's men?" the witcher questioned.

"Yes, the Captain told us to see if we could close the Gate and put an end to this nightmare. We entered that tower. We were swarmed by Dremora…they killed all my friends…Listen, there's a orb at the vey top of this tower, the Dremora were protecting it with their lives. I think that's what is keeping this Gate together…they called it a Sigil Stone…" the solider said weakly.

"Sigil Stone…" Geralt noted as he turned back to the solider, "Savlian's still holding the barricade, go to him."

"The Captain's still alive? Yes…I'll go at once, thank you…" he said running off in the direction of the Oblivion Gate.

Geralt pressed forward, pushing the two huge black doors open.

Progressing through the tower was fairly easy for the witcher. These Dremora were not the skilled, fierce they were, but not in one on one combat. They had been trained to use overwhelming force, perhaps a little too trained as they tended to attacked in droves. Geralt was used to being outnumbered and attack from multiple sides.

Soon, the witcher came upon the very top of the tower. When he reached it, there were steps made of the same spikes he had seen come out of the ground in Kvatch. Geralt ascended upon these steps, killing any Dremora he met along the way. Once at the very top, he saw what the Kvatch solider had called the 'Sigil Stone'. He sheathed his Silver Sword, nearing the stone. He could feel the evil energy pouring out of it as if it was beckoning him to come to it. Once upon it, Geralt placed his hands on both sides of it. It spoke to him.

_You…you're not of this world mortal….but I sense you have strength…great, great strength…use my power to conquer the mortal world and Oblivion…_

Geralt felt the dark power of the stone, it was overwhelming. He almost gave in when something or rather someone broke his concentration. A sword was swung directly at his head. At the last minute, Geralt dodged, rolling out of the way of the attack and drew his Silver Sword facing his attacker.

"Well, well…it's about time I met the mortal that was killing all my troops…" Kauthuet growled, smiling bearing his black fangs. He pointed the Shaytan Ashbringer, his flaming Daedric claymore, at the witcher, "Tell me mortal, what do they call you?"

"I have many names, but you shall know me as the White Wolf." Geralt said, "Not that it matters anyway, but you won't be alive to remember it…" the witcher said as he took an offensive stance, whilst casting the Quen sign on himself, electricity flowing around his body.

The Dremora Valkynaz smiled at his opponent, "I am Kauthuet, General under Lord Dagon! You must have skill White Wolf, for you challenge me…yes, this will be a good fight…"

In terms of size, the Dremora had the advantage. Kauthuet stood about a foot or a foot and a half taller than Geralt. In terms of power, again the Dremora had the advantage. But there was one thing he didn't have: speed. Geralt shined brightly in this aspect, easily dodging most of the Valkynaz's attacks. The flame emitted from Kauthuet's sword was one thing Geralt couldn't avoid however. It would come close to burning him every time the Dremora swung the massive claymore. Quen just wasn't going to cut it against a fire of that magnitude. That when Geralt pulled out the big guns, so to speak.

"_Aard."_ The witcher whispered, hitting the Dremora with pure energy that sent him flying into the nearest wall. Geralt quickly rushed forward going in for the kill. Kauthuet realized this and breathed fire at the witcher. Quickly, Geralt fought fire with fire by casting an Igni sign at the Dremora as their flames extinguished one another.

"You are good mortal…" Kauthuet said, breathing heavily, "I have not fought a worthy adversary in centuries…but you…you are something else…"

"I'll take that as a complement…" Geralt responded as he looked back the Sigil Stone. He needed to end this and find Martin. Time was running out and Savlian and his men were still being attacked my Dremora.

Geralt turned and ran for the Sigil Stone, slashing at it with his Silver Sword, as it broke upon impact.

"NO!" Kauthuet screamed, flying towards the Witcher, but it was too late. The sigil stone shattered to pieces and this realm of Oblivion slowly fell apart, as there was a massive explosion and white light consumed the tower…


	8. Easier Said Than Done

**After the battle, Geralt returns to the mortal world and helps breaks the siege of Kvatch…**

VII: Easier Said Than Done

When the White Wolf came too, he was back in Kvatch. He grunted, standing up, looking around. Kauthuet was nowhere to be found, and the Oblivion Gate had vanished. The only thing left of it was the molten lava breaks in the ground. Instead of a red sky, Kvatch was now being rained on.

Savlian and his men rushed to Geralt, "By the Gods! You've done it!" Savlian congratulated the Witcher, "But this is no time to celebrate, if we move now, we can retake Kvatch. Are you with us, Geralt?" he asked.

"Yeah…just give me a minute…" Geralt said as he snuck down to his knees, placing his hands in his lap, and closing his eyes. Meditation was necessary for Witchers after combat. It helped them collect themselves and draw more of The Power which fueled their magic. Geralt also took this time to drink a Swallow potion. This potion relaxed his muscles and enhanced his senses to give him and edge in battle.

"Oi, what do you suppose he's doin'?" asked one the Kvatch guards.

"Dunno, is he sleeping?" said another.

"Quiet." Snapped Savlian, "I think it's some ritual or something…"

Geralt opened his eyes, his iris glowing bright yellow for a few seconds, as he stood back up. "Ready."

"Good, let's go men…FOR KVATCH!" Savlian ordered as the Kvatch guard and the Witcher entered the city of Kvatch.

**In another realm of Oblivion…**

Kauthuet was in a fit of rage, killing his own soldiers, as he made his way to Dagon's throne. "Out of my way you pathetic excuse for soldiers! ONE CITY! And we could not take it? ONE CITY?" he yelled as his voice thunderously echoed throughout Oblivion.

"KAUTHUET!" Dagon hollered.

Kauthuet bowed in respect, "Lord Dagon."

"You have failed me, Winged One…Kvatch was not sacked as intended…" Dagon said.

"Yes, I am sorry my Lord…" the Valkynaz started.

"Sorry? I DO NOT WANT YOUR PITY! I want to know why it happened!" he commanded.

"There was a mortal…" Kauthuet said.

"A mortal? In my realm?" Dagon shouted in disbelief.

"Yes, my Lord, he was strong, and well versed in the arts of Destruction magic…fast…he calls himself the White Wolf." The Dremora reported as his fist clenched in anger. The Witcher had beaten him, disgraced him in front of his kin.

"You seek revenge?" Dagon asked, smirking.

"Yes, my lord, more than anything…" The winged dremora said looking up at his master.

"Then luckily for you, Camoran has set his plan in motion…Go to his paradise, he will give you the details…and see to it that you take care of this White Wolf." He ordered.

"Yes, my Master." Kauthuet said as he opened a portal to Paradise, leaving the realm of Oblivion.

**Back in Kvatch…**

The transition from the front gate to the Chapel was no easy task. Hordes of Dremora blocked their path as well as their beastly kin, the Daedra. Scamps continuously threw fireballs at the Witcher and the Kvatch guard. The Clannfears moved quickly and precisely attacking Savlian and his men in droves. The Witcher had his own problem to attend to: the Daedroth. This, 8 foot tall, crocodile beast gave Geralt a test of his skill. It attacked unforgivingly, using its size to its advantage. Though a challenge, the Witcher eventually won, by throwing his steel sword in the Daedra's open mouth and moving in to decapitate.

Once the skirmish was over, there lay several dead Daedra and Dremora, a beaten and battered Kvatch Guard, and one tired Witcher.

"Into…the Chapel…" Savlian ordered whilst catching his breath as him men and Geralt did like they were told, taking refuge inside the Chapel. They were met by one of Savlian's lieutenants, a dark skinned female who immediately with the townsfolk help, attended to the soldiers. Geralt waved the townsfolk away as he sat down on the Chapel floor, leaning against a stone pillar. He needed to Mediate again and regain his strength. That's when he heard Savlian talking to the dark skinned solider, "Take these citizens back to camp, I'm entrusting you with their lives…"

"I won't let you down, sir!" the female solider responded, as she gathered the citizens, leading them out the chapel. That was when Geralt caught a glimpse of a brown haired man, in a dark blue robe. He had the same eyes as Uriel. "Martin?" Geralt questioned to himself as the citizens left.

"Geralt!" Savlian called.

The Witcher arose from the floor, walking over to the Captain.

"Are you alright?" Savlian asked.

"I've been worse…"Geralt said, "Where do we go from here?"

"We need to liberate the castle. Hopefully the bastards haven't destroyed the drawbridge and we can get across…" Savlian explained as he drew his sword, "Alright, you know the drill…let's go." He commanded.

Once outside, The Witcher and the guard were met by another horde of Daedra and Dremora. They fought on, pressing forward towards the drawbridge that led to the castle. The Daedra were overwhelming. "How many more can there be?" Geralt exclaimed as he took out another Dremora with his Silver Sword.

As if on cue, another group of Kvatch soldiers with Imperial Guards came rushing in from the Chapel, taking out any Daedra and Dremora that had pinned down Geralt and Savlian. Once the vermin were all taken care of one solider, walked over to Savlian.

"Sir! Berich Indain, told me to give you this key, he said it opens the gate leading to the courtyard of the castle!" the solider reported.

"Good work, solider! Where is Berich?" Savlian asked as the group made their way across the drawbridge.

"He..he didn't make it, Captain." The solider responded.

Savlian placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, "There will be time to mourn him, but not now…now, we fight and reclaim what is ours!"

And so they pressed on, into Castle Kvatch.

Once inside, Geralt was instructed to find the Count of Kvatch and bring him to safety. Geralt received backup from an Imperial Guard and one of the Kvatch archers as they made their way through the castle. The only found more Daedra as they searched for the count. They came upon his bedroom, where they found him, lying face down in a pool of his own blood. Geralt bent down, slipping the Kvatch Signet Ring off his dead finger. They made their way back as Savlian and his men had just finished cleansing the main hallway of the remaining Daedra.

"Did you find the count? Why is he not with you?" Savlian asked, walking over to the Witcher.

"He was slain by the Daedra, Savlian…I am sorry…" Geralt informed him as his voice trailed off. He handed him the Signet Ring.

"It's alright….and my thanks for helping us break the siege. Kvatch has rebuilt before and will do it again…it will just take time." He said as he looked at Geralt, "I am a man of my word. You helped me and I'll help you; Martin should be around camp somewhere, most likely tending to the wounded or emotionally unstable citizens."

"My thanks, and take care." The White Wolf said as he nodded to the Kvatch captain and made his way out Castle Kvatch…


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello all! First off, I want to thank everyone who has taken time out of their day to read my story, Not in Temeria Anymore. Moreover, I want to thank all the fans/ reviewers/ followers of my story and I just want you to know that Chapter 9 or rather Chapter 8( if you don't count the prologue) is currently in development and will be done and uploaded sometime in the coming week. But back to the point. I was originally planning to leave this as a one-hit wonder, but after much debate and consideration, I've decided to continue Geralt's experience in Cyrodill. How you say? One word: Skyrim.

With The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim announced and set to release later this year in November, I thought it would cool and very interesting to take Geralt's quest into the events between Obilivion and Skyrim and the events of Skyrim. The latter will be a long way down the road as I will have to play through Skyrim a couple of times when it comes out. I am calling these stories The Tales of the White Wolf, which will be a trilogy. But, I plan on starting on the second part of this epic story as soon as I finish the first part, Not in Temeria Anymore. So here is the "road map" of the trilogy as well as the titles for the next two installments.

_Tales of the White Wolf _

Part 1-Not in Temeria Anymore

Part 2-Fall of an Empire Part I: Disdain, Fear, Love, and Blood

Part 3-Fall of an Empire Part II: Hope

So what do you think? Questions, Comments, Requests? I need your feedback as you, the readers, are the fuel of this story. Without you this would be nothing.

So, that's it. Have a wonderful day and be on the lookout for the next chapter of Not in Temeria Anymore.

-Deadly Iris.


	10. The Road to Cloud Ruler Temple

**DAMN, that was a LONG wait, huh?**

**So things are beginning to pick up in the story. And our loveable Witcher now has a rivalry with the winged Dremora, Kauthuet. Fun Fact: I based Kauthuet after a mod for Oblivion called the Blood Demon. Look it up on TESNexus if you want to see what he looks like. I thought it would be cool if Geralt had someone to constantly battle with. **

**Also, one of my reviewers requested that I bring Triss the Sorceress, Zoltan the dwarf, and Dandelion the bard from The Witcher's universe into Oblivion. I was already planning to incorporate Triss into the story in the coming chapters. As for Zoltan and Dandelion, I am going to need time to study their characters so that their dialogue and actions will be as close to the character as I can get, and it would be pretty cool to have an actual dwarf show up in Oblivion since in the game you can get Dwarven armor, but there were no dwarfs.**

**As I announced way back when, this tale will turn into a three part trilogy, and I thought I would do something special because it took me so long to upload this chapter: I'm going to let the readers propose to me characters for Parts 2 and 3. Since they both take place after the Events of Oblivion and Skyrim isn't out yet ( 4 more weeks though, lol!) we don't know if their were any major characters in this time gap. So if you've made up a character and never used it for a story, send me a message with the character's name, background, personality, skills, and how they would fit into either part 2 or part 3 of Tales of the White Wolf. I'll pick the best 3 characters for each part and announce the winners later.**

**With the siege broken, Geralt can now focus on completing his task: retrieving Martin. This chapter will introduce us to Martin and Cloud Ruler Temple. The next chapter will be action orientation, I promise. And I apologize that it took me so long. My excuse? College.**

VIII: The Road to Cloud Ruler Temple

Geralt entered the camp as the sun finally showed its face. He was Martin praying with a few survivors of the siege.

"…And may Akatosh protect us all from these evil monsters of Oblivion." Martin finished as the citizens slowly walked away. That's when Geralt made his move.

"Brother Martin?" Geralt asked, addressing the heir formally.

"Please, there is no need for formalities. I heard of how you drove back the Daedra and freed Kvatch. Well done." Martin said smiling at The Witcher.

Geralt nodded. It felt unusual for being thanked for freeing a city. The Witcher never did things of this scale before and it was new to him. But now was not the time for such thoughts, "Martin." His look turned serious, "You need to come with me. You're in danger."

Martin raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry. But what are you talking about?"

"The Emperor sent me to find you-" Geralt started.

"The Emperor is dead." Martin snapped cutting him off, "Now If you don't mind there are actually people who need my help…" he said as he started to turn away.

"The Daedra came here for you." Geralt persisted.

"An entire city destroyed, to get to me?" Martin questioned.

"It's because you're the Emperor's son." Geralt admitted.

"What in Oblivion are you talking about? I didn't have a father…"

"Look, it's a long story, but Jauffre can explain everything to you. Right now I just need you to come with me to Weynon Priory…" Geralt pressed.

Martin thought to himself for a minute, "…I…I think I will come with you. I don't know if it's the gods or something else trying to send me a sign, but I think you're telling the truth….Alright, Weynon Priory it is then…"

And so, the Witcher and the heir traveled out of Kvatch and northwest down the Gold Road, on their way back to Weynon Priory.

"So what exactly are you?" Martin asked his white haired companion as they exited Skingrad.

"What do you mean?" Geralt asked as his eyes were not focused on Martin, but what was ahead of them. They could be ambushed or attacked at any time.

"As in, race…um…in terms of country; from where do you hail?" the priest asked as they walked.

"Well, I'm not human…I'm a Witcher…not a Witch, a Witcher; I hunt monsters." Geralt explained quickly, _How many times am I going to have to say that_? He thought to himself before he continued, "I am not from this land."

"Where are you from then?" Martin asked as they took a shortcut through the Great Forest, exiting at Weye, right in front of the Imperial City.

"Temeria." Geralt answered.

"Temeria, never heard of it…sound pretty though…" Martin commented as he posed another question, "So…Witchers…is that like an organization or something?"

"Why do ask so many questions, priest- or rather, your Majesty." Geralt said.

"Don't call me that…" Martin said, "I'm not Emperor yet…"

After another three hours of walking, the duo finally came upon Weynon Priory.

"Ah! Finally, I thought this task almost impossible Witcher, but proved me wrong-" Martin started as Geralt abruptly stopped walking, making Martin collide with his back, "Why did you-"

Geralt held up his hand to silence him, slowly drawing his Steel sword. Something wasn't right. Everything felt…disturbed.

That's when an assassin rushed out of the bushes that were concealing him, and aimed his sword at Martin.

Geralt turned quickly, swiftly kicking the assassin from under the ankles, making him fall to the ground. Geralt then impaled his sword into the attacker's chest, killing him as his armor disintegrated. "Same as before…" Geralt noted as he looked at Martin. "We need to find Jauffre, can you defend yourself?" the Witcher asked the heir.

"Um…yes. I… um…know some spells and I have a dagger…" Martin stuttered as he looked at now dead assassin.

"Focus." Geralt said sharply, making Martin jump. "Follow me and stay close." He instructed as they cautiously made their way through Weynon Priory.

The duo walked across the courtyard, Martin bringing up the rear, sticking close to Geralt. That's when they heard a tussle in the bushes. Geralt tensed, taking a defensive stance, "Show yourself or be cut down." The Witcher threatened. Erinor, the shepherd walked out from the bushes, his lower torso cut, bleeding slowly. Geralt rushed to him, "Tell me, what happened?" he questioned.

"Assassins…they came…took us by surprise…Master Jauffre…he's in the chapel." Erinor spoke as he held his hand against his wound.

"Will you be alright?" Geralt asked as he looked towards the chapel and back at the shepherd.

"Yes. I'll heal…go…go save Master Jauffre…" Erinor pleaded as he started to walk back into the Priory.

Geralt made their way to the Chapel doors, stopping before they entered. "Once, we're inside, stay close to me while I take out the other assassins…" he instructed as he looked at Martin. The heir's hands were shaking.

"Martin. Everything's going to be fine…" Geralt said as he casted a Quen sign on himself. "Here we go."

Right when they entered, one of the assassin's threw a dagger right beside Geralt's neck. The Witcher rushed at him, impaling his sword through his stomach and then kicking him off the blade. "Geralt!" Jauffre called as he was being double teamed by two other assassins. The Witcher leap in the air, coming down on the first assassin by pushing his steel sword into the back of the assassin's neck and then spinning around and cutting the second assassin at the knees.

"Thank Talos, you're back!" Jauffre exclaimed. "I fear the enemy came here for the Amulet of Kings…" he started as he sheathed his sword.

Geralt nodded, "I'll go check on the Amulet."

"I'll come with you, but I fear the worst…" Jauffre warned as they left the chapel and entered the priory.

They suspicions were correct as the Amulet of Kings was absent from its chest. But not all hope was lost; Geralt has found the heir, now there was the matter of escorting him to safety.

"Where will Martin be safe?" Geralt asked the blade as the trio left the Priory.

"Cloud Ruler Temple, in Bruma. It is the headquarters of the Blades." Jauffre said as they walked to the stable, each mounting horses.

It took the trio 2 and half days to make their trek to Bruma. They only stopped in inns here and there to get food and drink. Upon arriving at Cloud Ruler Temple, the massive gates were opened, and they were greeted by a single Blade.

"Grandmaster, is this?" he started.

"Yes, Cyrus, this Martin Septim, heir to the throne…" Jauffre answered with pride.

"And him?" Cyrus asked, eying the Witcher.

"Geralt of Rivia." Geralt said holding up a hand in greeting.

"Come, Martin, your blades await you." Jauffre said as he, martin, Geralt, and Cyrus made their way up to Cloud Ruler Temple.


	11. Following the Path to Dawn

**A/N: So, after a year long hiatus from Fan Fiction and, more over, this story. I've finally found time in busy college life to update. Honestly, It's good to finally write again. So yeah, if anyone forgot, this will be a trilogy; the first part takes place during the events of Oblivion, the second part will be set between Oblivion and Skyrim (even though the time gap in the game lore is like 200 years XD I'll figure out a way to work it out :D ) and the third and final piece will be during the events of Skyrim.**

**Like, I said, It's good to be back. And now we continue...**

**Geralt is introduced to Cloud Ruler Temple and its inhabitants; The Blades. He also learns more about the Mythic Dawn cult and their connection to the mysterious Oblivion Gates…**

Chapter IX: Following The Path to Dawn

Upon ascending the steps to Cloud Ruler Temple, Geralt, Jauffre, and Martin were met with silent 'Welcomes' and whispering among the Blades who all had the same question on their tongues: 'Is it really the true heir to the throne?' Martin seemed nervous which didn't surprise Geralt much. The man had just gone from priest to heir of the throne overnight.

"Blades!" started Jauffre as he, Geralt, and Martin took their place at the head of the crowd. "Dark times are upon us. The Emperor and his sons were slain on our watch and the Empire is in chaos." He paused for a moment, "But there is yet hope! Here is Martin Septim! True son of Uriel Septim!"

The Blades raised their swords in praise, "Hail Dragon Born. Hail Martin Septim!"

Jauffre turned to Martin, "Your Highness, these Blades are at your command. You will be safe here, at Cloud Ruler Temple, until you can take up your throne."

Martin nodded, turning to the crowd, "Jaufree. Geralt. All of You." He thanked, " I know you all expect me to be emperor and I will do my best. But this is all new to me."

_You're not the only one..._ Geralt thought.

Martin sheepishly laughed before continuing, "I'm not used to giving speeches..." he said, "But, I wanted you to know that I appreciate you're welcome here. I hope that I prove myself worthy of your loyalty in the coming days. That's it. Thank You."

"Well then. Thank You, Martin." Jauffre said, "We'd all best get back to our duties, eh, Captain?" he said as the Blades dispersed each going back to their post.

"Not much of a speech was it? Didn't seem to bother them though..." Martin said. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I know I would be dead by now if it wasn't for you...Thank You, Geralt."

It was strange, to say the least, to be thanked by royalty or in this case, 'would be royalty'. Witchers usually didn't deal with royals, nobles, or politics for that matter but then again, Geralt wasn't in Temeria. Not anymore.

"We need to get the Amulet back." Geralt reminded him of the true task at hand.

"Of course." agreed Martin, "The Amulet of Kings. So we...I...can take it to the Temple of the One and light the Dragonfires. And stop the Oblivion invasion..."

"And then...at least from my understanding, you will be the new Emperor..." Geralt added.

Martin chuckled, "The Emperor...that will take some getting used to." he said, "In any case, we need to get the Amulet back. Jauffre maybe be able to help."

"Good Idea." Geralt said as he left Martin's side and the priest entered the great Cloud Ruler Temple. Jauffre found the Witcher first, "Geralt. You have proven yourself a loyal servant of the Empire, as worthy of any of the Blades to stand by Martin's side at this time of crises. As the grandmaster of the blades, I would be honored for you to join our ranks. Do you accept?" he asked.

Geralt held up a hand, "Slow down a minute. I didn't expect any type of compensation or rewards when I saved Martin. The only thing I want is answers." he said, before realizing how harsh that may have sounded, "I will humbly have to reject your offer."

"May I ask why?" Jauffre asked.

"Witchers follow a certain codex. To join your ranks would go against said code." Geralt explained, "And I think we have more pressing matters at hand like the Amulet of Kings for example..." Honestly, the Witcher was humbled to say the least. But he didn't lie to Jauffre; joining factions was against the Witcher's code and Geralt wasn't one who liked to be held responsible for others lives.

Jauffre nodded, "Your right. We must try to recover the amulet before the enemy takes it out of our reach." he said, "I believe you have already met Julia. She may have recovered some useful information about the assassins. She's in the Imperial City; Luther's Broad and Boarding House in the Elven Garden District. Go talk to her and see what you two can figure out."

* * *

><p>Even though he rode horseback, it took the Witcher quite some time to reach the Imperial City from Cloud Ruler Temple. By the time he did, it was midday and the sun was centered in the sky. It was strange. This world seemed...peaceful. It still baffled him that these races from such different background could live together in harmony. Well, not perfect harmony, but it was better than the prejudice back home. Temeria could learn a thing or two from this place.<p>

He entered the city without any trouble, but couldn't avoid a few odd glances and stares here and there. Hell, he stood out like a sore thumb. Resembled a hardened warrior just without the stereotypical appearance. The generally accustomed pretty boy looks replaced by white hair, pale skin, scars and strange yellow wolf-like eyes. He made his way to the Elven Gardens District and soon found Luther's Broad and Boarding House. He was greeted by the owner, Luther with a wave and smile. Common courtesy, Geralt speculated as he sat at the counter next to a woman he immediately recognized.

"Julia..." Geralt started before he noticed she had a particular look on her face. One of caution and awareness.

"Don't say anything." she hushed him quickly, briefly glancing at him. She paused for a few seconds before keeping her attention forward and talking at the same time. "Listen. I'm going to get up in a minute and walk out of here. That guy in the corner behind me will follow me. Don't look at him! Just follow him after he gets up."

So that's why she looked cautious. Geralt nodded as he turned his attention forward as he became aware of the other presence in the room. Julia got up and walked around the other side of the counter, headed to the back wall of the room towards a door. Once Geralt heard the door creak open and shut, sure enough, the man in the corner followed. Geralt counted to 10 in his head before getting up and following the man. He slipped into the other room quietly met with steps. The man who had been following Julia was just a little ways below him turning the corner. Geralt quickly followed, drawing his sword quietly as they finally reached the bottom level fo the room which appeared to be a storage room. The man lifted his hand in the air as he chanted something Geralt didn't quite understand, summoning a mace and armor which Geralt recognized. It was the same armor the Emperor's assassins had dawned.

Both Julia and Geralt quickly went on the offensive; Julia attack from the front while Geralt hit the assassin from behind. Needless to say, they made short work of him. Julia bent down over the now dead assassin, "Watch the door, I'll check his body." she told the Witcher, who nodded, sheathing his sword. Julia searched the man and found nothing of use at first glance, but upon further inspection she found something hard and rectangular shaped. She reached into his robe and pulled out a rather peculiar book. "Geralt." she called, "Come take a look at this."

The Witcher walked over as she passed the book to him. "Do you recognize it?"

The Witcher shook his head. "I haven't really had time to dwell into literature no, the book is unfamiliar. You are more familiar with this world than I am."

Julia smiled lightly, "Heh, true. But I am not familiar with this book." she said, before looking at him, "I was glad to see you, by the way. You just caught me at a bad time."

Geralt smiled back. It was nice to see that she had somewhat of a personality. The cold exterior she had presented back in the Imperial Prison had suggested otherwise. "Jauffre mentioned that you had been here in the Eleven Gardens Distrcit for some time. What have you learned?"

Her expression turned serious, "The assassins who...killed the Emperor were part of a daedric cult known as the Mythic Dawn." she informed him, "They apparently worship the Daedra Lord, Mehrunes Dagon. I was tracking their agents in the imperial city. I guessed the noticed." she said as she glanced at the dead body. "What about you? Anything new?"

Geralt nodded. "I have news; both good and bad. Bad news: The enemy has the amulet."

Julia's eyes widened, "What? They took it from Jauffre?! Things are worst than I thought. Is he okay? They didn't hurt him did they?" she asked frantically.

Geralt held up a hand, "Relax. He's fine. Everything's okay."

"Then what's the good news in all this?" Julia asked.

"I found Uriel's hier; Martin Septim."

The Blade's face lit up like a chritmas tree before she regained her professional composure, "Thank Talos, he lives! Martin Septim, you say...We'll restore him to the throne soon enough."

"What's our next move?"

"To find out more about the book. There's a scholar at the Arcane University; Tar-Meena's her name. Supposed to be an expert on Daedric Cults. Why don't you go see her? See what she knows and maybe she can point you in the right direction. I'll keep running down leads on the Mythic Dawn network." she said as she started to walk out of the basement. "Good Luck." she told him before she left.

Geralt sighed. This was turning to be one hell of a quest. Watching a leader die, going into hell itself, and now tracking an evil cult. The Witcher was sure he hadn't signed up for any of this. But, one couldn't stand around and be cynical all day, there was work to be done.

Even if that work did include following the path of the Mythic Dawn.


End file.
